Innocent Until Caught Spying
by Im-Not-Good-Im-Better
Summary: Cammie goes MIA and Zach is forced NOT to help with her case. When asking his friends for help with his little girl, he didn't expect their sons to be there. Better than the summary, I swear! :D
1. Chapter 1

_I heard the door shut. I ran to see my dad's hurt face._

_And the questions started._

"_Where's mommy? Is she still in the car?" My voice filled with hope. I knew there was always a chance my parents might not come back from their 'business' trips. But I knew he didn't -couldn't- answer. "Is she dead?"_

_He kneeled to my height. "I don't know, sweetie. She's MIA." I heard him choke on his words, his mask slipping. Missing in action? How? He swallowed me in a hug. Neither of us shedding a tear. Spies don't do that. They don't show emotion, even if it hurts like this does. My dad never did-if he did, it was a cover. I want to be as good as him. I'm only seven, but I think I'll be good._

_I've never been like my mom. She disappears easily while I crave attention. I'll die without it. She was and always will be The Chameleon._

_Dad released me, and I ran straight to the photo, tore it from its frame, and got to work. I cut it into a small heart and placed it into the locket I've hated every since I got it on my fifth birthday. I slipped on the locket. I stared at the picture; every second seemed like an hour. It was the picture of all of us washing the car before they left. It was one of the few things we've done as a family. Mom and Dad would always be out on missions._

_My parents did lots of missions; lots of missions means high expectations for me when I'm older. They were the best. I am the daughter of Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan._

_Maybe I'll be the best._


	2. Chapter 2

Grant POV

Mason and Blaine have _finally _gone to sleep. God, I don't know how Bex does this all the time. The phone started to ring, and two seven year old boys ran to me and hugged on to my legs. Well, actually they almost tipped me over running full force. I've might have been getting a little rusty. I picked up the phone and heard my best friend's voice.

"I don't know what to do Grant!" Zach yelled in my ear.

"Good to hear from ya. How's Cammie and that little girl of yours?" I said grinning.

"MIA and I have no idea!"

My smile faded and I pushed the boys off me and whispered to them, "Go get dressed. We're visiting another one of my friends." They both hurried to their room. I turned back to my phone and grabbed the keys to wait for them. "Okay, me and the boys are on our way. Do you want me to call Jonas or Macey?"

"Yeah. I'll call Macey and you call Jonas." I heard panic fade from his voice.

"K, man. See you in five minutes." Mason ran straight to the car while Blaine stop in front of me while I dialed Jonas's number. I squatted down to his height.

He stared at me. His eyes were brown like Bex's. He and Mason look more like me than her, except for their dark hair. Mason's eyes were blue like mine. That's how you tell them apart by looking at them. Their personalities were very different. Mason was the strong, tough one: more like Bex. Blaine was like me: sweet, caring and gentle. Someday, he's going to find himself a rockin' girlfriend!

"What happened? It's twenty-three minutes and five seconds past ten." As proud as I am for him knowing that, I have to say it hurt. I didn't want to tell him why we were leaving. I heard Jonas on the phone, got up, and pushed my son toward the car saying, "Yo, JoBro! We have a problem."

Zach's POV

I got off the phone with Macey. She's coming over with her husband, Jack, and her son, Marco. She has a son, and Grant has two. If Jonas and Liz don't have a daughter, I will strangle somebody. It's not that I wanted a boy, it's just I don't want Kelsey associated with so many. It's obvious they will grow up together, and I want her to be able to find friends that are girls. At least I won't have to worry about her dating, right? I say she'll start liking one of them (if more than one, shoot me) at… twelve years old. That gives me five years. I can handle it.

I opened the door to see Grant, Jonas, Macey and a man, who I take, is Jack, and four little boys at their feet. Oh my.

I brought them all in, shook hands with Jack, and called Kelsey from her room. She walked in shyly, dressed in red mesh shorts and white tee shirt. I heard Macey groan.

"WHAT HAVE YOU'VE BEEN TEACHING THIS CHILD?" she yelled.

"Oh no!" Marco cried and covered his eyes.

Macey's POV

"You know. How to be a spy and not a fashionista," Zach replied leading everyone else into the kitchen.

"The only one of us to have a girl and its Zach and Cammie! She's a fashion disaster!" I walked over to her and was examining her shorts. "You know, Kelsey, looking good is not supposed to be comfortable."

"Macey! KITCHEN," Jack called.

I looked back at her. "I'll talk to you later, sweetie. I love your locket." She looked down and fingered the heart. Something is up with her. Maybe she does have emotion.

Mason's POV

Wow. Dad didn't tell us Zach had a daughter. I figured since Jonas and Macey have sons, he did too. She's beautiful. Zach's daughter has long light brown hair and intense green eyes. She didn't seem too happy to have a lot of people here. That makes me wonder why we're here.

Marco's POV

Why mom? Why? I don't think there is anything wrong with her. She's very pretty. After mom went into the kitchen with the other grownups, I went over to her.

"Sorry," she looked up at me. "For my mom, I mean," I added quickly. She smiled towards me. "I'm Marco."

"Kelsey."

"Hi, I'm Blaine and this is my brother, Mason," my friend said. Yeah I've already met Blaine, Mason, and Henry.

"I'm Henry," he said nervously. If I didn't know better, I'd say all of these guys liked Kelsey.

Kelsey's POV

Why am I the only one meeting these boys? I feel like the new kid at school.

"Want to watch cartoons?" I asked not completely comfortable with the sudden silence as they looked me up and down. A chorus of 'sure's sounded. We all plopped down on the couch. I'm in the middle, between Henry and Marco. Henry is small with blue eyes. His blonde hair is short. Marco has black hair that hung in his face and over his eyes. His ice cold blue eyes. Everyone was silent, no doubt wondering why they're at my house at eleven at night.


	3. Chapter 3

Macey's POV

"Guys, Kelsey isn't showing any sign of being hurt!" Zach explained to us. "And it's scaring me," he almost whispered.

"She's being like her dad," I said, looking at my nails. "One day, she'll send some boy, most likely one of our sons, on a loop for two years trying to figure out if she likes him or not. Then-"

"I get it! I screwed up!" he screamed. A little girl poked her head around the corner and looked at all of us. She put on a bright face and grinned toward Zach.

"Is everything okay, Daddy?" Her green eyes sparkled and her hair was in a sloppy ponytail-something else I'll have to fix. I swear this kid's got issues on being a girl. I guess our sons-her soon-to-be best friends-won't help. I'll try to teach her.

"Everything is fine, Kitten." Zach tried to smile; she saw right through it.

She got right by him, and she put her arm of his shoulder. "You know, Zachary, you can always come to me if you have any problems," she said with the voice of a concerned parent. Kelsey is going to be a legend someday.

"Yes, ma'am." She smiled sweetly to her guests, curtseyed, and trotted back to the living room.

"She owns you," Grant laughed. Soon we were all laughing as Zach crossed his arms and looked back at his so called 'friends.'

Zach's POV

They didn't get it. They don't understand what it's like to have a little girl like Kelsey. A little girl who won't just cry her eyes out like I want her to!

Jonas was blessed with Henry, the sensitive braniac. Even Macey, who I believe would have killed for a girl, had Marco. And Grant. Oh, Grant. Bex gave him two little boys. Why couldn't I have a boy? If I had a boy, it would be normal to be emotionless. I'm not used to girls like that.

I don't know what's happening to me. I shouldn't be talking like this. I'm going insane. It's her fault. And _her _fault. But mostly, it's mine. She's gone and I don't know what to do. . . She's gone. . . I should have protected her.

_STOP! Stop blaming yourself for _everything.

I just want my little girl to cry.

**I really wanted this to be longer but I couldn't figure out what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kelsey's POV

It's been years since my mother went MIA. Five. I've learned to live alone with my dad, and see Jonas, Liz, Macey, Jack, Grant, or Bex every day. I saw their sons everyday at school anyway. They are my only friends, just because no one wants to hang out with me because of them.

Not that I mind.

They really grew up since we met. A whole lot cuter, too. But since you can't see them, I'll tell you about them.

I'll start with Henry. He's the tall guy now. His light blonde hair sweeps to his left, his blue eyes bright behind his bangs. Henry is very smart, and as sensitive as can be, and any girl would be lucky to have him. Don't look at me like that. These boys are my brothers; I don't like them like that.

Mason and Blaine are almost identical. Almost. They were well muscled, and they had Bex's dark hair that hung straight over their faces, half covering their eyes. Blaine's eyes were a caramel brown, while his twin's were a deep, _deep _blue. I liked Blaine's eyes. They were different. Everyone, but me and him, had blue eyes; they were just different shades.

Marco's black hair was wavy and swept to his right side, right above his eyes. His eyes were an ice color. They were cold, like Macey's. But, unlike her, his had this _thing._ I don't know exactly what it was. It was like . . . an emotion. I couldn't quite place it, but it almost made me feel weird. Not so much to stop hanging out with him. He has an emotion I can't place and he can't hide. Maybe the other boys _feel _it but don't _show _it.

I love hanging out with them, but I can't help thinking I'm missing out on something about childhood. I probably need a boyfriend or something. It'll pass.

Today was the first day of school. I had to wear something hot, because Macey is coming over this morning with Marco. We usually carpool. Today, everyone would have trouble waking up (like we are every year), so we decided to not even try. And besides, we're starting middle school; I'll want to look good.

I put on a white V-neck shirt that, in a way, was kind of tight. The pattern was the silhouettes of flowers growing from the lower left corner. Black Soffee **(a/n however you spell it) **shorts were below that. I slipped on my white converse, and a wide headband that had thin diagonal black and white stripes. I know the headband didn't do anything (I put it in straight in through the middle), but I think it looked cool in my light brown hair. I put on smoky eye shadow like Macey taught me. I think I looked good.

The door bell rang and I ran downstairs, grabbing my book bag. I will _love_ this year.

Marco's POV

Zach opened the door for us and let us in. Right as we walked in, I was ambushed in a hug with Kelsey. Not that I'm complaining, I mean I was just surprised. Trying to play it cooler than I felt, I hugged her tightly. I don't think she felt how I did, but when wanting a relationship, best to start slow.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" she said as she released me.

"Well, you've been hangin' with the guys, and I've been chillin' at my house. Nothings stopping you from coming by," I replied, proud of myself.

"So you want me at your house?" My smile faded and she smirked. Just like Zach. Now I'm as pissed off as Cammie would be.

Cammie . . . Kelsey doesn't know we know. We 'think' she's still on the mission. I wish I could tell her it'll be okay, that I know how she feels. But it won't, and I don't

"I'm just playing. Macey, did I meet your expectations," Kelsey said. She gestured to her outfit, and I gotta say she looked great. My mom nodded approvingly. We were almost out the door when Zach got close to me while 'saying goodbye' and whispered, "Don't let any boys near my daughter." I winked to him secretly.

This year is going to _rock._


	5. Chapter 5

**Im sooooo sorry i keep changing this! I changed the time at the beginnning, and if you've already read this chapter. . .**

**READ THE STUFF I WROTE AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE!**

Henry's POV (almost end of sixth grade)

Kelsey Goode. Mason, Blaine, Marco and I all like her, which is why we're having this problem.

Next week, there's going to be a dance. We know she doesn't date, but _a lot _of guys are going to start asking her out from now until next Friday. We would ask her, but that would ruin friendship with her (and the other three).

So the next fourteen days are going to be hell for us.

Mason's POV

Hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. WHAT THE HELL?

School started an hour ago and twelve boys _already _asked Kelsey to the dance. Marco, Henry, and I decided to beat their asses after school. And don't think we won't.

Blaine's POV

In one school day, twenty-five kids asked her to the dance. Right now, I'm walking home with Kelsey, because the rest of our little group is beating those twenty-five boys up.

I know they're being careful with their spy training. Out parents always told us, "You're innocent until you're caught, and good spies don't get caught." I'm almost sure Kelsey was taught that lesson wrong. I know she would be cocky anyway, but I heard Zach tell her like this, "You're innocent until caught, but _Goode_ spies don't get caught."

See? If my name was Goode, that would make me feel cocky.

Kelsey looked at me, her intense green eyes sparkling with curiosity. I looked at her face. She never wore make up, but she didn't need it. If she did, she'd just be even more beautiful (if that's possible.)

"Where are the guys?"

"I, uh, don't know…" I said nervously.

"Liar."

"I know…"

"Where are they? I'll know if you lie to me."

"I don't want to tell you."

"Well, Ain't that the truth?"

"Okay. There beating the crap out of some kids."

Kelsey's POV

"I really don't want to know why." Because I already knew. I was asked to the end of semester dance by twenty-five guys. I said no (because I don't date), but I know it was eating them up inside.

When I got home and walked through the front door, my dad looked at me and Blaine suspiciously.

"Where are the others?" he asked. He was not pleased I was alone with a boy, even one of his friends' sons.

"Well, I got asked out twenty-five times today, so right now, they're beating the hell out of those boys," I said, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

Blaine's POV

"Twenty-five?" Zach yelled, choking on his own spit. "The most _I _have ever gotten is seventeen!" Kelsey turned to me and smirked.

"I told you I could beat my dad!" she exclaimed, still smirking.

"Yeah. I really thought he would say, like, fifty or something." I was hiding my anger.

"I could beat that."

"If you beat that, **I **beat them," her dad warned. Kelsey rolled her eyes and started to walked to down the hall.

"We'll be in my room," she said.

"Just the two of you?"

"Shut up, Garrett!" Garrett?

"Don't tell your father to shut up, Morgan!" What is wrong with these people? They call each by their middle names; she calls him by his first name! They are crazy!

**That was this! Isn't her family weird? lol **

********READ THIS NEXT PART********

**Nvm. I forgot what my problem was... :/ Srry! Byye**

**WAIT! I remember! I want to take a survey! If Kelsey was to date one of the boys, which one would you want her to?**

The smart Henry?

The sensitive Blaine?

**The muscular Mason?**

_Or the daring Marco?_

**OR should she date all of them (or a combination of them) at different times? Should a new boy come into the picture?**

**I need ya'll help with this. . . **_Together, we can help Kelsey Morgan Goode find love._

If you have any questions about the characters or chapters just ask!


	6. The Dance Part I

Kelsey's POV

The night of the dance. I'm going alone, and I guarantee all the boys who asked me to it (which ended being a grand total of three hundred and eleven out of boys in our grade) will be _majorly_ pissed off! But I'll live. I'm meeting the guys over there; I wanted to surprise them with what I'm wearing.

At my school, everyone gets really dressed up for dances. I'm kind of popular, so people pay attention to what me and my friends wear. The boys would always jeans (only sometimes were they skinny jeans) and a dress shirt. Then, I would come with them in a t-shirt and jeans. Naturally, I was attracting attention. Everyone _expects_ me to wear something casual to the dance. That's why I'm wearing a… *choke on words* … dress! I thought since this is my last year at this school, I might as well go with a bang to make _sure_ they remember me. At this thought, I smirked to myself.

_They are about to have the surprise of their lives._

Marco's POV

This is the last time we'll be at this school. Blaine, Mason, Henry and I are going to the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Kelsey is going to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. They were spy schools. Unfortunately, they were _very_ far away from each other. Maine to Virginia. At least we'll be with her this summer, right?

I wore white dress shirt with blue vertical stripes and black skinny jeans. I can't wait to see Kelsey in her casual clothes. The guys and I think it's hilarious.

We were all in the gym by the snack table when the gym doors opened. I swear _everyone's_ mouth dropped to the floor when Kelsey came in.

She wore a dress that was a striking emerald color that brought out her eyes perfectly. It was strapless (Lord, please help me), had a straight neckline, and it flowingly hit her knees. She saw everybody's reaction (and that she was the only one in a strapless dress), smirked, and strode through the middle of the floor, seeming everyone stopped when she entered, towards us. Seeing this, we quickly collected ourselves by the time she stopped in front of us. Almost everybody stopped staring at her, but whoever was, was a guy. _Oh joy._

"So?" she asked, full of enthusiasm. "What do you think?" She gestured to her dress, hair, and make up. Her hair was down, waves flowing two point eight inches below her shoulder. I could see natural make-up was on her face, but if I wasn't right in front of her, I wouldn't have noticed. It was beautiful. Kelsey twirled herself around, and we saw that the back of her dress laced three quarters of her back. _Oh, God!_

And she was wearing the locket.

That brought back some bad memories. She hasn't been wearing it lately. Why now?

"It's, um… You're…" We were all stuttering.

"I'm going to take that as, 'Kelsey, you are the prettiest girl at the dance and soon to be prettiest girl at The Gallagher Academy," she responded, curtseying at as the said the name of her future school.

"Yup. That's what we were going to say," Mason covered up our mess.

"I believe I get to have this first dance with a Mr. Marco Turner." She was smirking at me. Since there was three other semester dances, we decided to take turns with the first dance. You know boys: if we didn't come up with this, we'd probably give each other many injuries trying to figure this out.

"Right this way Ms. Goode," I said, smiling really big. I was dancing with the prettiest girl at the dance, who just happened to be my best friend and crush since we were seven.

We talked while we danced.

"How did you get your dad to let you out of your room in that?" I asked gesturing to her dress.

"Easy," she paused. "Disable our security system, climb out the window, and walk in the shadows not making a single sound the whole time." Kelsey sounded like any of us, spies-in-training, could do that. "They had a lot of paper work, so I was supposed to walk anyway. They'll be too tired to remember if I left or not. It's been happening a lot lately," she said as if memory loss was normal.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"They're just tired, or something. When we go to Gallagher, they'll be able to rest." _What's up with her?_

"Okay," I said nervously.

She brushed off _how _I said it and just danced to the upbeat song.

Henry's POV

Kelsey seemed a little… edgy… when I was dancing with her. The way she moved, told me she was dynamite and if I said the slightest thing wrong, I was doomed.

It was scaring me; I get nervous easily. Everyone knows this. Edgy Kelsey was oblivious to me even being there. She stared off in one direction, barley paying attention to anything. I watched her as the song switched and she snapped out of her concentration. She looked around for the others and hurriedly got away from me. Something's not right with her…

Mason's POV

"Nice locket," I said, pointing to the silver heart on a chain around her neck.

She glanced down at it, a little surprised I brought it up. I knew what was inside. And it was driving me crazy. _Why is she _wearing_ it?_ It had a picture of her mom in it, and she usually only wore it when she was upset.

"Thanks," she muttered, as if regretting putting it on in the first place. She tried to keep it normal by dancing, but she was off beat. Distracted.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she said in a rush.

I leaned in close to her. Kelsey looked me straight in the eye, and I looked in hers. "You and I both know that's not true," I whispered. "And we know there's no use in lying." She held my gaze for quite a while, me still two inches from her face. We got glares from guys, and to my surprise, a few girls.

Kelsey looked away first. Her eyes might have been watering, but she's too strong; I couldn't tell.

"Hey," I said softly and turned her head to look at me again. "Have fun. It's the last time we'll be in this dump." She smiled, and started heading toward Blaine. She left me standing there, wondering: something Kelsey Goode knows how to do all too well.

Kelsey's POV

Blaine is a great dancer you know? I know I'm just trying to distract myself from my parents and the locket, but I can't believe I never noticed before! Wow… I am doing a really great job…

A slow song sounded, groans echoed through the gym. I saw people running off the floor, and I saw boys being dragged on the floor. Blaine, being the cute, shy boy he is, took a step back, but I, being _Zachary Goode's _daughter, took two steps forward.

"Come on, Blaine," I said, placing my hands around his neck and pulling him closer to me. I know I've been acting strange lately. But I can't help it. If I get an urge, I have to follow it through.

'Goodes are cocky, arrogant, and mysterious.' –Zachary Garrett Goode.

'Morgans are silent, obedient, and maneuverable.' –Cameron Ann (Morgan) Goode (MIA).

I'm bad at being a Morgan, but the best at being a Goode.

Blaine's POV

"I don't bite," she paused, "hard." She smirked, but it went away as quickly as it came.

She had a shocked look on her face. _No. Not shock. Fear. _She unwrapped her arms and started to back away from me. From the dance. From everything. Her face frozen looking at me and shaking her head. _Each time she danced with us she was different._

I hurried to tell the guys she left.

**Wow. ^^ Like it? Love it? Review plzz!**


	7. The Dance Part II

Marco's POV

"Careless," I said, swirling the punch in Kelsey's cup.

"Edgy," Henry said, nervously.

"Sad…" Mason put in, sounding unsure. "… ish."

"Seductive," Blaine said, looking at the floor. We all looked at him with hate, sympathy, and HATE all at the same time. "Then scared."

I looked down at the punch. It looked darker then the punch in the bowl. Must be because of the cup.

"Whoa," I coughed out. Coughing my brains out, I shoved the cup to Henry. "God, remind me never to drink school punch. That smells awful!"

Henry looked at it, or through it. He looked at all of us and simply said, "Someone has it in for her. There's a concoction in this that causes mood swings for two hours."

"Then she should be fine now, right?" Mason said, edging towards the door.

Blaine grabbed his arm. "Not so fast. We have to figure out who did this."

"Who would do this to Kelsey? She's perfect," I put in. They nodded in agreement.

"Jealous girl?" Mason suggested.

I stated firmly, "It had to be someone with enough stealth to get past Kelsey, Blaine, and me, who held it the whole time."

We were stumped. We covertly scanned the room. A teacher got on to some boys, who probably shouldn't have been caught. A seventh grader avoided being tripped a little too well. A boy had been following the same girl for at least ten minutes without anyone noticing. The list goes on and on.

Eventually, we just went home, thinking of Kelsey.

Henry's POV

We leave for Blackthorne in three weeks. I know what you're thinking, 'What about summer?'

Well, Blackthorne gets less breaks than Gallagher. Look at this, Gallagher break time in **bold**, Blackthorne in _italics_:

Summer: **three months,** _three weeks_

Fall: **a week, **_three days_

Winter: **two weeks, **_a week_

Spring:** a week, **_three days_.

See? That's only four weeks and six days with Kelsey until we graduate. What will we do? What will _she_ do? She doesn't have any other friends. I guess Gallagher will fix that though…

I'll miss her a lot.

Kelsey's POV

I feel so hung over. Last night was the dance, but I don't remember anything. I just know that I woke up with a terrible headache in my dress.

Must've been a hell of a night.

**Sorry I keep updating this one and not my others, but when I'm writing my stories sometimes, I start to understand what will happen chapters ahead. I already know what will happen for like… a few. Thnx bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kelsey's POV (she is now fourteen, it's the end of eighth grade)

"But you could so come with me back to Nebraska if you want! I want to meet your friends! They sound _so _cute!" Melanie, one of my roommates pleaded. My dad moved to D.C. this year and I won't be able to see the guys. Apparently, she lives in my old neighborhood now.

"My dad told me that I have to go to D.C. he wants to show me where he met my mom," I informed her.

"Lame," Ali giving her input.

Kelly's blue eyes shone at me. "That's so sweet!"

Let me give you the 411 about my roommates. Kelly Hayes: a sweet blue eyed blonde (she reminds me of Liz). Alison Martinez: a tough (who reminds me of a combination of Bex and Macey) girl with black hair and light green eyes. Melanie Williams: straight red hair (like Cat's from Victorious), light brown eyes, and a very caring, kind personality. She reminds me of... Never mind.

To be honest I wanted to see where my parents met. I've heard the story a thousand times, but I've never been there.

"If you knew the story, you wouldn't think it was THAT romantic or sweet," I told them. I stepped closer and lowered my voice. "He saw her." And I walked away. They know my mom was 'The Chameleon.' The one never seen. By anyone. Ever. Except for my dad. And Josh, but I had to hack A MILLION files to get to that kind of information. Like when my dad... Never mind.

I went out front and got in the limo and called Mason. I haven't seen any of the guys since winter break. My new house is in D.C and my dad says I won't be able to see them until I graduate unless our parents either take us (which they won't), or let up on security (which they'll do. AFTER THEY DIE!)

"Hey Kels."

"Hey Mason, I won't be able to come to the end of year party later." I bit my lip.

"What? It's not a party without a Goode!" I smirked. "Wipe that smirk off your face!" I rolled my eyes.

"My dad moved to D.C." Silence. "I won't be able to see you until we graduate."

More silence. The line went dead. He dropped his phone. Fifteen seconds later my phone rang with Blaine's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello," I said, acting like I wasn't expecting the call.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE YOU UNTIL WE GRADUATE?" all four voices rang in my ear. The limo driver smiled from the rearview mirror. I smirked and turned back to my phone.

"D.C. is too far away. Our parents won't take us or let us go alone. I'm sorry."

They groaned.

"Cheer up!" I urged them. "Maybe our schools will have another school exchange like they did when our parents went here!"

They groaned again, but I hung up. Too much negative energy in my limo for me to handle.

In an hour, I'll be in my new house in a new neighborhood. Across the country from _all_ my friends. I'm so excited!


	9. Chapter 9

Kelsey's POV

"My class was on a mission to tail your mom's Covert Operations class," he told me. "I was sitting on this bench when I was told to tail the dirty blonde." He sat back. "When Bex pointed to me and Grant, we were sure we were dead. But they kept moving."

I marveled at the story, only this once because I could picture it. Not one detail out of place. He told me how Bex twirled, the way my mom dragged her away from the two boys staring at them, but what I was interested in the way it ended.

When we got to the ruby slippers exhibit, I watched my dad exit from the shadows and imagine him sixteen years younger. I put on a shocked face and he laughed.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

"Hi Blackthorne Boy," I said, knowing this by heart.

My dad blinked. He said in a deeper voice, "Well done, Ms. Morgan," and laughed a little.

I smirked. "I'm telling Joe you were making fun of him." My dad started for me, but I already took off.

I maneuvered through the crowd and ducked into Aeropostal.

Time to be a Morgan.

I watched out as my dad walked past the store and couldn't help but laugh.

"Something funny?"

My smile faded as I whipped around to see a boy, who had a nice tan, dark hair, and brown eyes. He had to be my age.

"Or are you happy to get rid of your dad?" My eyes widened. He laughed and said, "Hi. I'm Chris." Chris held his hand out.

I shook his hand saying, "I'm Cammie." WHAT? I was going to say Morgan!

My heart ached as he said, "Nice name." I plastered a smile on my face. I got to get away from him now.

"Well, I should probably find my dad before he tears up the mall." I started to turn around, but he grabbed my arm.

"I'll see you around," he said.

I smiled. "Maybe." That's when I left.

While I started to walk in the opposite direction my dad went, I started to feel followed. I put my hands in my jacket pockets when I noticed a piece of paper. I took it out:

_Call me ***-***-****._

_-C_

I turned around and saw him looking at me. Walking over to a trash can, I memorized the number before making sure he sees me rip it and throw it away. I smirked at the shocked look on his face. We turned to walk away at the same time. The difference, I pulled out my phone and texted him.

**Me** _Him_

**Jk**

_How?_

**Don't ask**

_Ok. Find your dad?_

**No it usually takes a while**

_I suggest you go the right way next time_

**I like a challenge**

_Feisty_

**Grow up**

_Don't count on it_

**You remind me of my dad**

_Is that why you're smiling?_

I stopped and took a look around. I couldn't see him anywhere.

_You won't find me_

**Oh, but I will…**

I went in a store and secretly looked around pretending to look at clothes. Once he was spotted I texted him again.

**Middle bench in front of Hallmark. Nice hat, I don't remember it**

_Better_

**Always**

_You wish_

**You wish**

_Wish what?_

**How am I supposed to know? I'm not you. Gtg I see my dad**

_Later_

My dad stopped in front of me just as I put away my phone.

"Who were you texting?" he asked.

"A boy I met in Aeropostal."

"Is that where you were? And what boy?"

"You're getting sloppy," I said while walking around him. "I'll have to tell Joe that, too."

"Oh, no you don't." He turned around and picked me up by the waist, lifting me right above the ground.

"Daddy! Put me down!" I was laughing so hard my words barely came out.

"No, I don't think I will," he responded. My dad carried me all the way to his car. He set me in my seat and I pouted. "Hey! Chin up, Kitten." My phone beeped. I looked at the text.

_Kitten._

I glanced around, and my dad looked at me kind of strange. "What's wrong?"

I looked back at my phone, then him. "No, it's just… this… guy is like… good." His face didn't change. "Like, _us _good." Quickly, he snatched my phone and looked at the text. His eyes changed from confusion to alarm. My father stuck his hand in my pocket and pulled out a bug that I didn't even know was there. It was so small.

"Looks like you got yourself a spy boy," he whispered in my ear. He threw the bug on the ground and walked over to the driver's seat.


	10. This is Going to Be Goode!

"I want to know what personal information you told this boy," my dad said as we started driving home.

"Just that you're my dad and my name is..." I mumbled a little at the end. He's going to be so mad at me!

"Your name is what?" he asked growing impatient.

"Cammie," I said quickly.

He stayed quiet. After a few minutes (three minutes and forty-two seconds) he whispered, "Why?"

"I wasn't going to... I was going to say Morgan, but Cammie came out. Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe it's a sign telling us its okay to talk about her when it's not her birthday or Mother's Day. Maybe it's a sign to stop grieving, and start living," I said quietly. That shut him right up.

"I miss her," was all he could say.

"Me too, but let's not let that clog our minds. We're making a spy's worst mistake." My dad stopped the car in our drive way and turned to me. "We're hoping she'll come back."

He snapped. "What are you saying? She's just MIA! She could come back!"

"They dropped the case! When I turned ten! YOU NEED TO LET HER GO, DAD!" I stomped away from his car and once I got through the front door of our new house [We went from Gallagher to the mall (I'm still in my uniform)], my anger evaporated. I ran out to my dad, who was still sitting in the driver seat. "Dad! Have you seen the house? It's marvelous!"His face changed from upset to confused to happy in the same second. He smiled as I held his hand and took him inside.

"Yes, Kelsey. I've seen the house," he laughed.

"It's so amazing!" I couldn't control myself. "I mean look at this! Two stories, four bedrooms, the master bedroom, a bathroom for every bedroom AND another one, a huge backyard, and a balcony in my bedroom! That's as good as it gets!" My phone brought me back to reality. Not bothering to check the caller ID, I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kels! It's Melanie. So I think I see your friends! I'm at the mall and I need you to describe them." Classic Melanie. She looks for any hot guys that are mentioned to her. Yes, I said hot. GET OVER IT!

"There are four and they're hot."

"Good way to stick to the basics, but I need you to tell me!" I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" What the hell with my friends knowing what I'm doing?

After explaining my friends to her she said, "That's what I thought! What should I say when I walk over to them?"

"Put your comms on and flirt with them! I _definitely _have to hear this!" We hung up and I pulled my computer from my backpack and pulled up a file labeled _'Comms: Melanie.'_ I got audio and video. This is going to be sweet! But only because I've never seen them get hit on! And I've never seen _them _flirt with anyone either. I wonder why…

**I'm going to end it here. Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be great! I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

Melanie's POV

I heard Kelsey Goode's voice through my comms. I wasn't nervous until I heard the last part of her plan.

"Act like me. I'll tell you what to do."

That worried me. A lot.

Marco's POV (I'm only doing his POV because he is the sort if leader of the boys)

We were at the mall, trying to cheer ourselves up. Not seeing Kelsey? That's four years without a cocky green-eyed girl in our lives. We really liked her, too.

"Tail," Blaine said. Mason got back from getting a hot dog just in time to here. We were just hanging around the food court.

A red head with brown eyes that I've seen in American Eagle, Hot Topic, and Abercrombie came towards us. She looked slightly nervous, but that faded when she reached us.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"Hey, cutie. Want to sit with us?" Mason, using the player cover, asked.

She hesitated. Then flashed a cocky smirk, not as cocky as Kelsey's, and pulled a chair with her foot smoothly over here.

"So do you guys have names?" she asked.

Our turn to hesitate. She's just a girl, right? No harm done to tell her our names. Right?

"Henry," said the smartest one here. We took that as an okay.

"Marco," I said next.

"Mason, and my brother Blaine," he said patting his back. Blaine gave her a small smile. Poor kid.

"What about yourself?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kelsey," she said. Mason almost choked on his hot dog. Blaine and I started to cough, while Henry looked like he was going to hyperventilate. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, alarmed.

I recovered quickly and took a sip of my soda. "It's nothing. That's just a... pretty name," I said with a nervous laugh. I glanced at her, she had a flirty smile. Looking away, I excuses myself to make a phone call.

Melanie's POV

I know who he's calling. Kelsey. He wants to see if my phone will ring. He'll be surprised. I watched him walk slightly behind a plant that, if I wasn't trained, I wouldn't be able to read his lips. He was about to speak until my thoughts were interrupted.

"So what brings you here?" Mason asked. I turned to him.

"You know... Things." I gave him a smirk for that 'mysterious' girl affect.

I heard, "Nice one," on my comms, then her on the phone with Turner.

"Hey, Marco! What's up?" she asked.

"Um... uhh.." he stuttered. I saw him glance at me, but I kept my gaze with Mason listening to each conversation with as much attention as possible.

Blaine stopped leaning on the back of his chair, suddenly interested with me. "You new here?"

"Maybe," I said smirking.

"Yeah? Where ya from?"

"IF I was new, I would be from a couple of towns north of here."

"Is something wrong?" I heard Kelsey disguise her voice with innocence when I knew for a fact that she was guilty, only because I was helping her.

"Oh, uh, no. It's fine. We are just... with a... girl," Marco says, obviously confused.

"Ooh! Give me deets!"

"Um..." be was he was very hesitant. Why? I'm getting a weird vibe from him, from just listening to his convo. "Red head, brown eyes, 5 foot 6.

"She totally likes you, right?"

"Why'd you move?" Henry asked. Geez, they're really interested in me. I think they like the attitude. Maybe they like Kelsey...

"I was at boarding school, so I couldn't stop my parents from moving. It's my first day here, and I don't know anyone."

"We were at boarding school when our best friend moved to D.C." Blaine responded.

"Sorry."

"Yeah... You would've liked her. She may be cocky and annoying sometimes, but she's really fun and great company." I nodded and bit my lip. I didn't like this. I know spies lie, but they REALLY miss her. Blaine and I were the only ones talking now. Mason and Henry were crouched over a laptop.

"Uhh..." Marco's adorable stutter came through comms. It is now very clear to me now.

These boys like Kelsey. And I'm not talking like a BFF. Damn it, I sound like Ali!

I don't even think Kelsey knows! It's so sad!

"I'll be right back," I said numbly.

I turned a corner so that they couldn't see me at all.

"I don't... think so..." Marco said, I could see his face turn red.

"Too bad. Was there any SPECIFIC reason you called me?"

"I just met a girl like you... in many ways..."

"Cool!"

"I got to go. Call you later?"

"That'd be great! Bye!"

"Kelsey! Can I tell them now? I don't like lying to them," I pleaded.

"Fine, tell them I miss them after you tell them your real name. It'll freak them out!" she said excitedly.

I walked back over to the table to find them waiting. Sitting down, I gave them an apologizing look. "There's something I need to tell you guys," I started. The boys looked confused. "My name isn't Kelsey. It's Melanie. And Newman," I turned to Blaine, "keep your feet straight when practicing a roundhouse kick." With that, I started to get up and walked away.

Blaine's POV

Now I have the solution to my roundhouse kick problem, but I'M TOTALLY FREAKED OUT! Who is this chick? Over her shoulder she called, "And Kelsey misses you guys!" My phone was out and dialed the second she said Kelsey.


	12. Chapter 12

**Keep reviewing! I love your reviews! They are exactly what I want to hear; I like hearing how much you like them and what you like about my stories!**

Kelsey's POV

When I heard Favorite Girl by Justin Bieber play from my phone, I knew one of the boys was calling. I have that song set for when the boys call-and I have a feeling I'll be hearing it a lot.

Don't look at me. They chose the song.

'_You take my breath away, with everything you say, I just wanna be with you, my baby, my baby.'_

Dancing to the song, I hesitantly answered.

"Hey, boy. I thought ya'll were with a pretty girl," I said in a bouncy tone.

"Yeah, we were. She was wearing comms wasn't she?" Blaine asked.

"How would I know?" I asked, faking innocence.

He sighed. "She's from Gallagher isn't she?"

"You should stop accusing me of sending cute girls to flirt with you guys." If you haven't guessed, I was smirking. Hard. Of course they would. I always would. It's my pleasure to set them up with girls. Not that it ever works. "Anyway, I got to go, goodbye!" Closing my phone with a loud clap, I moved toward a box in the back of the moving van. _'Kelsey's Memory Chest' _a box read. We couldn't keep all of my stuff in the chest to move. I excitedly picked up the box and ran to my room. My memory chest was already in there, with nothing in it.

'_My prized possession, one and only, adore ya, girl I want ya, the one I can't live without, that's you, that's you.'_

"Hi, Mason. I thought your phone broke."

"No, it just dropped the call, and we don't call you twice in a row so… yeah." He laughed nervously.

"Nervous?" I asked, being my cocky self.

"Yeah. You won't leave us alone about girls."

Rolling my eyes I set them straight. "Look. I told my roommates about you. Melanie moved to your neighborhood. I told her to use my name. I told her what to say and how to say it. I told her to screw with you before she left. Are you happy now?" The line went dead. He needs to stop dropping his phone.

I opened the box containing my favorite memories growing up. My breath caught in my throat as I saw a heart shaped locket lying on top of the _very_ full box. I thought I lost it at Gallagher. Picking it up gently, I opened it to see a new picture in the place of the one I put in when I was seven. It was my dad and mom from when they were in high school; they were standing in front of Gallagher, his arms around her from behind. She was laughing, and he was looking at her rather than the camera capturing that moment forever.

It made me sad, seeing them together. I may be a daddy's girl, but we have a distant relationship. Only because mom isn't there. But there's nothing I can do about it. I close the locket and slip the over sized chain over my head. The locket falls to my waist.

Wait-I'm in my uniform. Does Chris know about Gallagher? He can't, can he? No. I'm not supposed to know about Blackthorne. I haven't told my friends. Does Chris go to Blackthorne? I'll have to ask him.

Butterflies swarm around in my stomach thinking about him. This feels… different. I've never felt this before. It feels… nice. I like it.

'_Promise I'll play no games, treat you no other way than you deserve, cause you're the girl of my dreams.'_

"Henry, I'm going through my memory box. This better not be a complaint call," I said, knowing it would get Henry (but only Henry) off my back.

"I, uh, just wanted to say… um, hi to my best friend." He sounded uncertain, but I'll take it.

"Hello and goodbye," I said hanging up.

'_You're used to going out your way to impress these Mr. Wrongs, but you can be yourself with me, I'll take you as you are.'_

"Unless you want to help me go through memories, I suggest you hang up," I threatened.

"I'll stick with memories. Pick something from your chest," Marco responded.

Eyes closed, I stuck my hand deep into the box. I wrapped my fingers on a photo and pulled it out. "A picture of me and Mason passed out on his couch with beer bottles in our hands," I said through my laughter. I heard him laughing, too.

"You guys wanted to see how many beers you could drink," Marco said and laughed harder. I pulled out black t-shirt with red all over it.

"I had seven and he had four, right?"

"Yeah. That was fun to watch. Next."

"My t-shirt with Henry's blood on it."

"He snuck up on you at that concert we snuck out to go to. Not his best idea…"

"I know. Okay… Blaine's old sneaker? I don't remember this one," I told him.

"Um… That was the first, and last, time he said he could beat you in a fight. So you pinned him, took his shoe off, and started beating him with it."

"Oh yeah! I loved that! It was so much fun!"

"What's next?"

"Uh, a dvd with the biggest scratch I've ever seen. What the hell is this for?"

He laughed. "You don't remember? You and me were playing Frisbee with it then we got chased by that huge dog."

"Then we ran inside and started playing when Macey walked in and caused me to miss it and get scratched on the T.V. I wonder what was on it…" I put in.

"It was some baby video or something." _Beep. _I looked at my phone. Chris was calling. Panic started to over flow me. I didn't want to tell the guys or my friends about Chris. I wanted him to be my secret. "What's that?" he asked.

"Um… Nothing. I got to go," I lied.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Bye."

"Bye." I felt terrible for lying about this, but I'm a spy. That's what we do. I feel guilty!

_Innocent until caught. Innocent until caught._ Okay, I'm good. I answered Chris' call.

"Hello?" My voice sounded calm, in control.

"Hey, Cammie," DAMN IT, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. Maybe go to a park I know?"

"That sounds great. I'll meet you there?"

"Yeah, it's at the corner of (blablabla). See you in ten?"

"Sure." We hung up. I started to walk to my closet but stopped in my tracks. Is this a date? I've never been on a date before. What do I wear? And it's with a spy! What do I do? "DAD!"

"Yeah, baby?" my dad said appearing through the doorway.

"I'm going out with Chris. What do I do? I need a cover." I started to panic.

He got down on one knee, now a little shorter than me, holding my elbows. "Don't worry. I'll help you Kelsey. Your name is Cammie Rachel Solomon, you go to the Gallagher Academy, and you just moved here from Nebraska. That's the only cover you need. Don't use _any_ spy training, because then he'll know. I'm putting a bug on you."

"You're spying on my first date?" I asked, appalled.

"For your protection, Kitten." He kissed my forehead. "Now go get out of your uniform and I'll put some bugs in your locket." My dad took off my locket and I went to my already unpacked closet.

I came out of the closet wearing a black plaid mini skirt, with a touch of red in it, a red short sleeved shirt that says 'Tell me your secrets and I'll think about telling you mine' in black bold letters, and red converse. I left my hair down and in its natural wavy form. I may not be like Macey, but I can pick a decent outfit.

My dad looked at me up and down uncertainly. I smirked at him. "Dad, is this okay?"

He shook his head. "Yeah. It's just that you look so beautiful. I can't believe you're going on a date with someone you just met. I always assumed you would go out with..." he trailed off.

"So what all did you do to my locket?" I asked him.

"I put a tracking device and a microphone so I know where you are and can hear what you tell him." I smirked again.

"So I know not to make fun of you? That reminds me! I have to call Joe and tell him what a horrible spy you are!" I grabbed the locket and my phone and ran outside. He didn't follow me out the door, so I went to the park.

**Does the ringtone THE GUYS picked out give a hint that they like her? Of course but Kelsey (being Kelsey) doesn't notice. It's so sad **


	13. Chapter 13

Chris was leaning against a tree. If I was allowed to use my spy skills, I would've scared the pee out of him. Since I can't, I just walked up to him.

"Hey," I said. If he wasn't a spy, he would've fallen over or have been surprised. I am just saying.

"Hey, Cam," he said. Why did I choose that name?

"So what are we doing here?"

"I thought we could just walk around. Get to know each other."

I hesitantly agreed.

"21 questions?" I asked. He nodded. "You start."

"Okay. Where did you live before you moved?"

"How do you know I moved?" I asked.

"Well, I would've known if there was a girl as pretty as you here." Very cliché excuse for messing up... He needs more training.

"Okay. I lived in Nebraska. What is your favorite thing to do in D.C?"

"Hang at the mall with my friends. Do you like it here?"

"It's not Nebraska but yeah." I smiled. "What school do you go to?"

"I'm home schooled. What's your full name?"

"Cameron Rachel Solomon." Mom. Grandma-slash-headmistress. CoveOps teacher. Boy, isn't that a name. "What so you hate the most?"

"Waiting. I'm so impatient."

"Me too."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green. When's your birthday?"

"June 15." I smirked. That's in thirteen days. "So you always smirk?"

I put on a shocked face. "Yes! Do you have a problem with my smirk?"

"No, it's kind of cute." He turned to face me, but I looked away. I felt heat to my face. Goode's don't blush.

"What's your least favorite part about Gallagher?" Chris asked.

"Getting the Gallagher Glare when we would go into town." He looked confused. "Oh, that's the glare you get for going to a snobby-daddy's girl boarding school. How long have you lived in D.C?"

"All my life. Is there a reason you moved here?"

"I don't think so. My dad just told me he moved while I was away." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him. "How do you get your hair perfectly messy like that?"

He chuckled. "Hours of preparation." I laughed at him.

"My friend taught me how to do the most complicated styles in five minutes tops."

"Okay, okay. No more laughing at me. Okay, how many times have you snuck out of the house?"

I smirked. "Fifteen, and how did you know I sneak out of the house?"

"You just have this 'I'm a bad ass' vibe."

"You know me so well. Can you snap?"

"Uh. Yeah." He snapped a few times. "How big is your family?"

"Just me and my dad." I started to finger the locket subconsciously. "What's your favorite part about me?" I looked up at him.

"Hmm... I'd have to say your eyes. They're a very intense shade."

"I get that a lot."

"Who was your best friend in Nebraska?" he asked.

"I had four."

"What were their names?"

"Henry, Mason, Blaine, and Marco."

"All guys?" Did he sound nervous?

"Yeah. What's the craziest thing you've done?"

He laughed nervously. "Asked out a girl I've known for an hour."

I smiled. "Okay you get the last question," I said stopping and leaning on a tree.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. I know this shouldn't have made me nervous, but it did. _You're Kelsey Goode. You're a cocky, kick-ass Goode! _Okay, I'm good.

I looked into his brown eyes. "No," I said smirking (you knew I would be!).

My back against the tree, he brought his lips to mine and we kissed. It was gentle and short but with meaning. My first kiss. It's okay to kiss on the first date, right? What do I care? I'd do it anyway; I'm a bad ass.

His lips were almost at mine again, when my phone started singing Justin Bieber. Chris jerked away, clearly surprised from it.

I reluctantly answered. "Hey Blaine. I'm just... unpacking." Chris looked at me strangely.

"Can we talk real quick? It's important."

"Okay," I put my hand over the phone, "give me a minute." Chris nodded and I walked a few feet. I made sure my mouth was in his view, because I knew it bothered him that I was on the phone (with a guy) and I know he can read lips. "Okay. What's up?"

"Well the guys and I were wondering if you'd ask your grandmother if she can try to arrange an exchange for Gallagher and Blackthorne," he said hopefully.

"She said she could arrange one when we're sophomores. We'll be sixteen the next time I'll have even the slightest chance to see you. She doesn't know if it'll be my school to your school or yours to mine. What would you want?"

"Mine to yours."

"I'd want it mine to yours. Any cute boys at your school?"

"Any cute girls at yours?" I know he was _trying _tease, but his voice was strained.

"I thought you wanted me to stop setting you up with people!"

"I do, but that just felt like the thing to say." I laughed.

"So cute boys?

"I guess, but I don't usually analyze boys to see if they're cute or not." I laughed, _again_. I can see Chris staring at me, but I make it to where he doesn't know I saw him. I can tell he doesn't like this at all.

"Okay, dude, I got to finish unpacking. I'll call on Mason's phone later, alright?"

"Okay, later."

And with that I hung up and went back over to Chris and the tree.

"So what'd you talk about?" he asked. If I wasn't a spy I wouldn't catch the tone in his voice that said he was pissed off. So I did the normal girl thing. I ignored it, much to my pleasure of messing with him.

"Nothing," I said, adding to his anger.

"I got to go," he said walking, or storming, off.

Once he was from ear shot, I sat on the roots of the tree and said into my locket, "Note to self: when pissing off hot guys, try not to do it on the first date. Make sure that's recorded, Daddy." I sat there in peace for a few more minutes before walking home.

**Awww. She screw up:(**


	14. Chapter 14

My first date. I screwed up my first date. I blame Blaine. Blaine is easy to blame because he just goes with it. Ugh! I still don't feel better! Sigh... I'm sad now.

I walk into my new house and go upstairs to unpack. Dumping my stuff inside the memory chest, I lay on my bed. Should I call him? Or let him call me? Or is he going to speak to me again? I HATE BOYS! They are too confusing! Except for my four best friends. I love them! As friends, anyway.

I don't want to tell them about Chris, because I don't want them to freak out on me. I don't think they'd like the idea of me dating, if you could call it that.

I was almost asleep when a loud beep came from my pocket.

I pulled out my phone and a message light up the screen.

_Saturday. Park. 5. Be there._

_-C_

I rolled my eyes.

**Kelsey** _Chris_

**You know Saturday is tomorrow, right?**

_Details... Can I ask you something?_

**Sure**

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

**Maybe...**

_What?_

**Ask me again tomorrow ;) bye**

_Fine_

I smirked to myself and went to sleep. I'm going to love this.


	15. A 'Just Because We Needed It' Chapter

Kelsey's POV (Sophomore Year: Second Semester)

Guess what? WE'RE GOING TO BLACKTHORNE! Finally, I won't have to text my best friends to say hi! I'm very excited!

Once we were done packing our things, my grandmother took me, Melanie, Kelly, Alison, Samantha Reynolds, Faith Currington, Lacey Potter, and Jessica McIntyre to a helicopter. We were strapped in when Solomon was pushing blindfolds at us. Not. Gonna. Happen.

"No way am I wearing that!" I told him.

"As your godfather, I suggest you do as I say." And all he could do was smirk at me.

I snatched it just to get him to stop. I mean it's like, jeez! Could anyone related to my father just STOP IT!

"Why do we have to wear these anyway?" I snapped.

"To keep Blackthorne's location a secret. You are familiar with secrets, right Kelsey?"

"Stop letting my dad tell you things," I said, frustrated. Obviously, he didn't approve of me dating a boy without telling him a thing about me. I'd think Joe would be proud, wouldn't you?

He pulled me close, so only I could hear. "Just remember what happened the first time." And then he went back to handing out blindfolds.

_The first time…_ My mom. Josh. Her _first_ boyfriend. The one that makes my dad her second. I remember, but it's different. He _is_ a spy, and I didn't lie to him _completely._ I told him I went to Gallagher. That's all I can think of. Now I feel bad. _Not guilty. Not guilty. How is he supposed to catch you? There's absolutely no way. Totally safe._ Okay, I'm good.

I see black nothingness as the ride slowly presses on._ How far away can they be to where we have to go on a FIVE HOUR_ _flight?_

I guess I'll use this time to figure out how to tell the boys I've had a boyfriend for two years. I haven't even told the girls! Damn it! I'll just sleep and wing it later. Like always *insert MY smirk here.*

Kelly's sweet voice called out to me, "Kelsey, wake up. We have to sneak into the school before the boys wake up!" If I am like my mom in any way, it's the not-being-a-morning-person thing.

"No!" I tried to push her away, but Ali and Melanie were dragging me. Yes, DRAGGING me! My feet were scraping the ground, and my head hung as they pulled my upper body into the building. I was slipping in and out of consciousness. They laid me on a bed, covered me up, and told me goodnight. Take note that it was two in the morning.

I can't wait for 7:05…


	16. Chapter 16

Exactly 7:04, we rushed out of bed, Ali straightened our clothes, and we ran out of the room to meet Joe in front of the Dining Hall. We got there right as we were supposed to open the doors. I stalked in there, everyone trailing behind me. I kept my smirk up as I picked my besties from the crowd. The Gallagher Girls took our place on the stage, while the headmaster (I'm guessing) announced, "These girls will introduce themselves to you now."

I, being the only one with an attitude high enough (and the one most experienced with boys), walked up to the podium. I let my eyes scan over the crowd, and they stopped when I found a pair of brown eyes that I didn't expect to be here.

_Chris. . ._

And I'm about to say my name. And the people I care about know me by two different ones. Time to start winging it!

"You know, Dr. _Steve_," I started, glancing back at him. "It wouldn't be fair if we told them who we are if they can't come tell us the same thing." I looked at the crowd and smirked. "They're spies. Let them figure it out." With that, I jumped off stage and sat at the sophomore table and watched as my class hesitantly followed.

I narrowly escaped my friends and boyfriend. But when they start talking to me. . . Damn.

After breakfast, I avoided Chris. I had to talk to Marco, Blaine, Henry, and Mason first. I saw them waiting outside the hall as I walked out. They basically crushed me in a hug.

"Great to see you too, guys, but I have to breathe!" I said in a restricted voice. They mumbled their 'sorry's and got off. "Now I need to tell you guys something." They nodded, and as I was about to tell them my news, I got interrupted.

"Hey, you," Chris said walking up behind me and slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, Mr. I'm-home-schooled," I scolded.

"I would have told you!"

"When?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Um, guys?" We turned our attention to Marco. "Sorry to interrupt, but how do you know Drew?"

At first, I was confused, but I'm a fast learner and caught on quickly. I threw on a smirk and turned my head to see 'Chris's' guilty expression. "I didn't know I knew a Drew. Did you, _Chris?"_ No answer. "Did you plan on telling me _that?_ Because it's a little harder to explain why you lied about your name." I was pissed off. At this point he was standing guiltily in front of me, and I was in between Blaine and Marco.

"Cammie-" he started.

"Cammie?" Henry asked. My four best friends looked at me with eyes full of confusion. Then 'Drew' looked at me with confused eyes, too. I looked into the sky colored eyes that brighten my day, the dark blue ones that make me melt, the ice blue ones that send chills through my spine, the caramel ones that give me a warm feeling, and the dark brown ones that I fell in love with. They made me feel twice the amount of anger as they brought me joy years (or months in one case) ago.

"I'm not the one who matters here!" I said, starting to put my bitch mojo in gear.

"So you can lie, but I can't!" Drew accused.

"I couldn't let you know I was a spy! I already knew you were!" My voice echoed through the now silent halls. Fury flared inside me. I had no reason to be this angry, but I was and it isn't stopping there. "I can think of a hundred reasons _why_ I couldn't tell you anything about me! But I told you anyway! I lied about _less than half_ the things I told you. How much have_ you_ lied, huh?"

I was met with silence. All the girls left; they _knew_ to leave. I received stares from the rest of the boys in the hall. I can't even begin to think about what they think of me now. Probably think I'm crazy or something negative. Not that I care or anything. Well . . . I don't _really _have a boyfriend anymore. . .

Mason, Blaine, Marco and Henry exchanged some nervous glances. My anger taking control, I pushed pass Drew. He tried to hold me back, but I took his arm, bent it behind him, and shoved him into a blonde guy. The rest of the boys in the hall took hint that I can't be messed with when I'm in a bad mood. They stepped out of my way and let me through as I stormed off.

I was about to turn to my room when a plan started to plot itself in my mind; I mean, I need a way to not seem like a total bitch to my best guy friends and _the entire school_. Looking back down the hall, I see Drew and my boys glaring at each other.

"BLN! Rock Star! Drunky! Turner!" I shouted my nicknames for them (I don't have one for Marco, SO WHAT?) down the hall. They turned; I put on my smirk and said, "Fifteen minutes. Find me." This is a game I play with Alison, Melanie, and Kelly; they have to find me within the time limit (that varies. Since there new, I gave them more time than I usually do) or they lose. _The girls_ rarely win, but _the guys_ have spent five _full_ years committed to training with me. I saw them sprint in my direction as I disappeared.

They know I have my mom's skills _mixed_ with my dad's. My mom may be good at hiding, but my dad gets away faster. Slowly, I crept along the dull walls of the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. I stuck to the shadows like glue and pulled out my comms.

I have to make this at least _feel_ like a mission.

**I'm going to write more tonight; maybe update tomorrow! I NEED CODENAMES! For everyone (I'm not sure if I want to use the boys' nicknames or not, but I'd still need one for Marco)!**

**I renamed some of the chapters (if you care. . .). I got bored and decided to put a 'screwed' theme to add to her screwed up life. . .**

**So yeah . . . CODENAMES!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I think I'm looking at this wrong. I've got an idea. I'm goon to work on 2 stories at a time, so I can focus. I'm going to write My BFF and Reversed because to be honest right now I'm in love with them and I have to know the ending(: When I finish them, I'm going to write the ones that have the most reviews by the number of chapters. reviews divided by chapters = whatever has the most I will continue. Review your fav stories. Give me ideas for when I pick that one back up. Trust me, by then I'll need the help. One more thing I want you to do. Know I love you guys and that I'm not doing this to punish you, I'm just being an author.**

**-MC out**


End file.
